


Bleed Red

by ladygray99



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Community: rounds_of_kink, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Knifeplay, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finally finds his bedroom. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rounds_of_kink New Year's Mini-Round. I've never written knife play and it's not even really my thing but for some reason this mutated little bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Written in the middle of the night so probubly full of errors.

The Doctor sometimes found himself wondering about the TARDIS. She was old after all, so very old and the old sometimes go a little odd in the head. It had taken him weeks to find his bedroom. He had to triple check that it was his but his name, his real name, was carved into the brass plaque on the door. Usually the TARDIS just gave him a small room with a small bed for one since he used it so rarely.

This time it was different. He didn't half wonder if maybe Jack had left a little something in her programming. It felt like something Jack would do. The room was vast. From wall to wall and across the ceiling were stained glass panels with stars showing the constellations as seen from Gallifrey. The bed had four strong posts and sheets the same shade of blue as Gallifrey's sky at midnight. It was also large enough to easily sleep three tall people.

Not that what they were doing was anything near sleeping.

The Doctor's eyes were settled on the stained glass stars representing the constellation of the Four Headed Bothers. His body was stretched taunt across the impossibly large bed.

Rory crawled along the head of the bed, his clothes already flung across the room. He knelt near the Doctor's head and wove his fingers into the Doctor's hair gently rubbing and being careful not to snag his wedding band on the fine strands. The Doctor knew the rubbing was meant to be calming but he could feel his hearts pounding, each one seemingly in a race to go faster than the other.

The Doctor heard the clatter of ice against metal. He turned his head to look at Amy. Amy who was very much Amy. Not Amelia, not the girl with the fairy tale name. That sweet little girl could never conceive of this.

The flat of an ice cold blade was pressed low against his inner thigh. His body, still fresh, unused, unmarked, reacted trying to pull away from the metal made cold enough that even a Time Lord would feel it.

“It's okay,” Rory whispered in his ear. “It's okay. Just breathe.” Rory placed a kiss just below the Doctor's ear. “She's very good at this.” The Doctor twisted his head so he could better see the line of tiny white scars below Rory's ribs.

“That's right, Doctor.” Amy's voice drew his attention back to her and the Doctor felt the blade drag slowly up his leg. “I'll never hurt my boys in any way more than they can handle.”

The Doctor was going to object to being called one of her boys when the blade rotated, the fine edge pressing into the skin of his hip but not breaking it. His hearts were still racing. Suddenly the blade disappeared all together. The Doctor took a breath as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. “Why do I think you had a career other than Kissogram?”

Both Amy and Rory chuckled. There was the rattling of ice again. Rory began stroking the Doctor's throat and chest. The Doctor closed his eyes and wiggled his toes trying to feel all the nerves that existed between the two.

The cold, heavy, blade reappeared again across his chest. The Doctor held his breath and the blade rolled, the fine edge pressing into an already painfully hard nipple. He felt hot human fingers rub softly at the other one in contrast. A moan escaped his lips.

The tip of the blade was dragged across his chest. “That's right. That's what I want to hear. Want to hear you moaning and gasping and whimpering and maybe we'll work up to you crying out.”

The Doctor whimpered. He felt Rory's fingers slide back into his hair and the knife slid lower.

He felt his nerves spark under the blade and his muscles twitch. Amy didn't pause this time. The Doctor felt her sure and careful strokes explore every bit of him. The blade was dipped between his toes and edged along his throat and every time it felt like he was about to fly apart Rory's hands would touch him softly and his lips would ghost against his face soothing him.

It wasn't the first time the Doctor had been here, like this, being slowly teased apart by a pair of lovers. It seemed like ages ago and his body didn't remember even if his mind did.

Amy's blade settled again at the soft skin along the edge of his groin. He trembled and felt the blade rotate. He opened his eyes and filled his vision with glass stars. He felt the blade press in and his chest heaved. There was a tiny sting that seemed to somehow fire off every nerve he had. He squeezed his eyes shut again.

“Well look at that,” Amy whispered. “You bleed red like a human.”

The Doctor shook his head still gasping for breath. “No. You bleed red like a Time Lord.”


End file.
